


Why My Father Was Fucked In The Meeting Room

by Sorell



Category: September Morning Bell (original storie), nond
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorell/pseuds/Sorell
Summary: Yeah Saul and Akhenaten fucked in the meeting room and Kenna confront Saul about it
Relationships: Saul&Kenna. Saul/Akhenaten





	Why My Father Was Fucked In The Meeting Room

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah hum that my first work and yeah that all I still try to see how that site work but yeah enjoy that shit post with my oc
> 
> Oh and you can also go on my tweeter (@ChaotiqueOrgane)  
> to see what those fool look like!

"Saul?" "Yeah? "  
"Why my father looked like he been fucked hard on the meeting table"  
"I don't know why you asking this to me"  
"because your the last one I saw going out of the meeting room"  
The way the tail of the brown men flickered rapidly give the answer Kenna wanted.  
"ReAlLy" now Kenna was kinda upset  
"what do I do this time"  
"oh I just walked in the meeting room without expecting seing a disheveled Akhenaten half naked with bite mark who are pretty much yours"  
"oh"  
The room was silent after what Kenna said.  
Saul didn't expect someone to go in the meeting room so he just left after what he did knowing the tall men liked being a object with him at some point. He didn't want is dear best friend to walk on this of all knowing that the fact that his friend was in a relationship with is father.  
Yeah Saul was quite ashamed this time.  
"My bad". Seeing the look the brown men had on is face Kenna could only buly him a little more.  
"Imagine if you entered a room and saying me and your father fucking what would you do mmh? I can only be upset by this ~~" the way the men talked maked it obvious that he wasn't really upset but Saul only entered in his game.  
"I wouldn't mind"  
"wHaT"  
"Yeah you eard it clearly I wouldn't mind" now that was Saul turn to look at Kenna with a smugg face while the black haired one was blushing clearly didn't expected that outcome of Saul.  
"Anyway good luck if you want to fuck him cause he view you as a son you know" said the brown haired men taping on the shoulder of the choked one.  
"StOp"  
Saul only chuckled and left before Kenna could tackle him.


End file.
